The Coming Storm
NS's draft story about Black Lightning, when done will go on DoE (Dragons of Elementum) wiki Basic Info Black Lightning Black Lightning is a Science experiment residing in a huge lab along with all of the other creations the Rougue Faction has made. She is the result of illegal (By the actual faction's veiw) experiment, the goal of this experiment was to create 6 dragons, each had their egg stolen and tested on. These 6, one from each known faction, were supposed to have complete control over a certain aspect of nature, and were also supposed to destroy the faction they came from. The beginning of the end. Black Lightning is presumably the most dangerous and unpredictable of the group, much like the Lightning she wields. She is independent and doesn't like to be bossed around. If you insult her in the slightest way, or say you could beat her in claw to claw combat, are a goner. She doesn't like dragons who think they are better than her especially when it comes to fighting. They assume, oh it's a dumb mutation with no intelligence. They are so wrong, in most cases this ends up in them being burnt/shocked to a crisp. If you insult her she will become really rageful really fast, the only thing that could possibly restrain her would be the laws, but in the labs there are none as most were already broken. She is somewhat gullible, if you have a convincing lie or story. This goes both ways, she can also make up lies on the spot. Surprisingly she likes to be honest instead of lying. Her powers are uncontollable and often get the best of her. She isn't an ordinary Aerolayn dragon, that's for sure. Wip Enclosure wip Characters (If you want your DoE Character to be in the story just add them) *Risingfire (side character) Plot Black Lightning has always been the most dangerous of the Elementals since the day she was created, having the Power of lightning and storms. One day she has a strange dream, a starry Aerolayn walks out of the clouds and tells her the truth about the lab. The Aerolayn also shows her that There is more to the world than the lab. Was she destined to stay locked up forever? Or is she destined to break free of the titanium walls enclosing her? What is the truth behind her creation..... The Storm is Coming........ Prologe (This is when Black Lightning was around 9-ish years old) Black Lightning paced in her huge room. She wondered what would happen tomorrow. She flicked lightning between her talons, it was her way of coping with boredom. She lifted her head and heard the sound of thunder roaring in, even though the room was enclosed. She immediately felt the positive effects of the storm. She had more energy so she took out her ragged sketchbook from under her bed. She spent a few hours doodling, the rain pattering outside. She yawned, assuming that it was late. She tucked her sketchbook back away and curled up in the pile of leaves, grass, and trinkets found from the river that was her bed. Black Lightning awoke on a cliff. Where am I! She thought. She peeled back her lips and bared her fangs, a growl rising in her throat. She realized there was a big titanium building behind her. ''is that what I thin- no, it couldn't be.. ''Her thoughts argued. She tried to Summon some lightning, nothing happened. She looked up and saw strange glowing things, like a thousand silver lights. She noticed Dark cloud forming beyond the cliff. It moved quickly and rain started coming out of it. She could only see it as it wasn't raining on her, yet. As the cloud appoached the cliff, a dragon came out of it. The dragon looked like the Silver lights. It came up to her. Before it could say anything a huge bolt of blue lightning struck Black Lightning. She roared out in agony, it felt like boiling water in her veins. The pain turned into power, she opened her eyes and felt the lightning in her soul. She looked at herself, Shewas black! Not her usual gray. The dragon walked up to her, Wip Category:Stories Category:NightStrike's Stories Category:Fiction Category:Wip